<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>weave that spell that pulls me under by peachyteague</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487103">weave that spell that pulls me under</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteague/pseuds/peachyteague'>peachyteague</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Bets &amp; Wagers, F/M, Locked In, Making Out, not described</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteague/pseuds/peachyteague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot - request- there’s gotta be a way to make this lockdown enjoyable, barring present company</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>weave that spell that pulls me under</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i had a lot of fun with this one. i hope it was to your liking anon. it’s when he’s being kept prisoner. things heat up and i’d definitely be up to write a part 2 to this it was just already getting outta hand length wise. also i couldn’t decide how they would so i figured ya’ll could weigh in<br/>"Hi!! I have a negan request please. the reader and negan aren’t fond of each other since she’s from Alexandria, but somehow she gets quarantined alone with negan and they spend awhile alone together and things finally get heated" - there's more than one way to waste time during a lock down.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, you’ve been doing this whole time I’ve been here,” he leans against the bars, watching you raise a brow out him, “That’s what? Almost 5 years?” you’re unamused, you often are by him, “And I have no idea what your name is,” which is normally fine, except they’re in lockdown and you’re trapped in that room with him for who knows how long, “I’ve just been calling you Angel Ass,” you snort, a genuine look of amusement on you face, “Only reason you’re laughing is because you know it’s true.”</p><p>It’s the closest to a conversation they’ve had in 5 years and he’s desperate for it. Negan’s desperate for a lot of things but all he’s got is Judith and the few times someone else comes to drop off his food. But you, you’d started as a challenge, and somewhere along the way, he started to like that about you. He couldn’t goad you into losing your temper, couldn’t offend you with a lewd comment, and right now? Well, right now something exceptional was happening and he was more than happy to take advantage of it. Lockdown wasn’t any different for him, in fact right now it seemed almost like a reward.</p><p>“Come on, what’s your name?”</p><p>He didn’t really know what difference your name would make except for having one to gasp or mumble when he let his mind wander down lusty paths. Clearly, you didn’t have much of a life out there, the only time you didn’t seem to be in charge of guarding him was when it was time for you to sleep and even then those shifts seem to shorten. The first few times, once he’d settled into his prison, he’d been cocky enough to think it had something to do with him. He’d made a bad joke about fucking you through the bars and you’d just flipped his tray over dumping food everywhere before throwing a kerchief at him to clean it up with. Which had been a struggle. After that, he stuck to objectifying you when he decided to be lewd. And there was more than enough to material when it came to that.</p><p>“You don’t need that kinda information,” you relents, sighing and leaning forward slightly in your chair, elbows on your knees, “Angel Ass isn’t too bad considering…”</p><p>The voice suits you, there’s a smokiness to the contralto that just seems to fit with the shotgun leaned against the wall beside the chair, “Still doesn’t seem too polite,” shooting you that cheeky grin he’d worn his whole life, “Oh! Is it embarrassing?” you rolled your eyes, throwing yourself back in the chair and rubbing the back of your neck, “How about, since we’re gonna be locked up in here for God fucking knows how long, we have ourselves a little wager?”</p><p>“What exactly do you got to offer?” you doesn’t know it yet but that question, it’s gonna be both their undoing, “You don’t have anything to give me and I definitely don’t want what you do get,” he places a hand over his heart, pretending to be wounded, “And I’m not letting you out.”</p><p>“Hey, I do not play dirty,” that grin back on his face, “Well, not anymore at least,” you raise you eyebrows, staring at him pointedly, “I’m sure you know 20 questions, well, I got 20 questions to figure out what terrible name mommy and daddy gave you.”</p><p>“And when you lose?” you are so sure and he’s starting to wonder if maybe he’s overplayed his hand, but you’ve seen what everyone else hasn’t.</p><p>“If I lose you mean?” you know he’s human and you might’ve hated him those first couple of years, “If I lose, I’ll take a run at that neck. Can’t be helping your shoulder,” you eyes narrow at him, “Leave all the important shit over there, even if I did manage it, where am I getting in a lockdown?” you can sense the trick but you’re cocky. He likes it, “If I win I get myself a little sugar,” puckering his lips at you lightly.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, “Every time I think the world’s changed something comes along and reminds me it really isn’t that different after all.”</p><p>He laughs, “Up to you,” he shrugged sauntering his way to the other side of the cell and leaning back against the wall, “But I’m pretty sure you’re the kinda girl who knows when a guy, especially a guy like me, is trying to give you the run-around.”</p><p>You leaned your head back against the walls, eyes closed. It wasn’t like he could hold you to it, you had the power, “Go on, before I change my mind.”</p><p>He licks his lips, if he’s lucky, if all this goes exactly the way Negan planned, it won’t matter who wins or loses, “Old lady name?” you shook your head, “Boys name?” another, “Not one of those generic girls names? Because that’d be cheating.”</p><p>“I wish,” you smiled, moving your head slowly side to side as if it would do anything for the strain in your neck, “17.”</p><p>“Then it’s gotta be a stripper name?” your eyes shot open, there was no way you were going to be able to explain you way out of that one, “Now we’re getting somewhere.”</p><p>“There are definitely more than 16 stripper names and while I’m sure you know them all-”</p><p>“You look like a Cherry to me.”</p><p>5 questions. Five fucking questions, “You cheated. Judith told-” he shook his head, “Then Stuart.”</p><p>“I mean, you’re right. When your names Cherry, Angel Ass isn’t too bad,” you are giving him that look, the one that says you aren’t gonna hold up your end of the bargain, “Middle name, double or nothing.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, “How do you double or nothing a barter wager?” there’s a note of genuine intrigue. You don’t like it but he’s working his way under your skin.</p><p>“Michonne wants Judith to stop coming around here. You win, I tell you to,” it hurts, he doesn’t even know why he says it, but it’s all he’s got. Cherry can tell, “But if I win, I get a bit more than a little ol’ kiss. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a little action with a pretty lady,” he’s trying real hard to play the game but you won’t ask him to give that up.</p><p>“No, you won fair and square,” he doesn’t try to hide is relief.</p><p>Sure, the point of the prison as punishment. But wasn’t it supposed to change him too? Wasn’t the whole point to make him a better person? Or else why didn’t they just put him out of his misery?</p><p>“You’re just scared I’ll be right twice in a row,” pushing off the wall.</p><p>You stutter as you rise to your feet, dropping the keys on the chair pointedly, “You mean cheated twice in a row.”</p><p>“That really what you think of me, Cherry?”</p><p>There’s something about it, something that sends a jolt down south you hadn’t felt in a while. And you know that’s why. That’s why you’re thinking that way and you’re trying real hard to remind yourself about everything he’d done. But every year seems longer and longer, the details are fuzzy, and it’s not like anyone else was in a position to be throwing stones. You can make up all these excuses but it all comes down to how he looks at you. It used to be like a piece of meat, some dumb girl he could gum up with charm and a smile, then he’d moved on to antagonizing. Then the questions, the questions you never answered. It’d been going on for a while now, long enough for you to realize it wasn’t some sort of long con but genuine interest.</p><p>You want to believe that look on his face, the one that seems to say you’re the hottest woman he’s seen, and you want it so much that just for a second you do. Just long enough for a peck, the one he’d earned fair and square. Just enough to build off of when you went home and failed miserably at trying to sleep tonight. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, right? There was no way out of this where he didn’t taunt you just a little bit, might as well get a little “action” out of it right? But you’re lying, you are lying and you know it. There’s just something about him that tickles you in all the right ways and you’ve been good at pushing it down, pretending it’s not there, but you’ve never been trapped in the room with him this long. And you were finding out why.</p><p>“We don’t have all day, Cherry,” you really need him to stop saying your name. The sooner you hold up your end of the bargain, the sooner you can return your chair and pretend like you had any sense of propriety about what was happening. Not that he turned you on.</p><p>“No one, you tell no one,” because you still have to pretend, he’s starting to wonder if it’s more for you benefit at this point than to keep up the pecking order.</p><p>He shook his head, tongue running across his lower lip, “You’re the only person around to tell and I don’t imagine I’ll have to remind you,” you roll you eyes, watching him take the last step up to the bars, “Your move, Ch-”</p><p>It’s not that you hate the name, you just hadn’t wanted him to be the one saying it. It was the last thought he had when you stretched your arm through the bar, grabbed him by the collar, and pressed both their faces to the metal to push your lips against his. This wasn’t a peck but the second he’d said you name for the first time, you both knew somewhere that it wasn’t going to be one. It’s why you’d left your keys on the other side of the room, wasn’t it? You didn’t trust either of them. He jammed his arm through an open near your waist, wrapping around it tight and pulling you tight against the metal. You gasped at the sudden feeling of freezing metal and masculine heat and he wasted no time in plundering your mouth with his tongue. All he could taste was the faintest bit of mint beneath what could only be your unique taste, unable to stop himself from groaning. It had been so long and all he wanted was more. Unfortunately-</p><p>“Why don’t you go grab those keys?” he mumbles against your lips, escapes the last thing on his mind.</p><p>He needs more, it loops over and over in his mind. More to touch, more to taste, “I can’t,” more Cherry, “You know that.”</p><p>Negan hates it as much as he loves it, “I’m not going anywhere,” parts of you want to believe him, but they’ve never been known for logical thought, you hand skitters along the curve of his neck, “You’re a special kinda something, you know that?”</p><p>“He asked one of the only women he’s seen in 5 years,” you are trying to be a smart ass, distance yourself a bit from a situation that just couldn’t be good because it can’t be more than this wager, this moment. The moment should have ended already and you are trying your best.</p><p>There’s a dark look in his eyes, you move to pull out of his grip, but he’s stronger than you’d given him credit for, being trapped in that little room, “5 years, 5 minutes, I’m not in the habit of telling any woman just what you want to hear,” it’s like all the air has been sucked out of the room, you are trying to catch your breath but you can’t. He isn’t mad you won’t grab the key, he’s mad-</p><p>This time he kisses you, harsh, demanding, and you’re all too ready to fall into it now. Everything in you wants to grab those keys but it requires the last bit of clear thought in you to keep the urge at bay, everything else quickly became about Negan all too quickly. This won’t be the last time you’re like this, pressed almost wantonly against the bars as you let him take whatever he can manage from you. For now, it’s squeaks and quiet moans as he devoured your mouth and slipped his other hand through the bars and under the fabric at the small of you back. All he can do is rub his thumb along heated flesh, flex his fingers till he could feel the tense muscles there and every shiver that climbed your spine. You hold is on the back of his neck, the other white-knuckled and gripping one bar almost painfully to keep yourself steady on knees that threatened to buckle any second.</p><p>A knock echoed in the quiet, it’s quiet against the blood pounding in their ears but both have lived in this world long enough to pull themselves the haze at the sudden noise.</p><p>“You okay in there?” it’s Stuart, sweet Stuart who seemed to have the best intentions and the worst timing.</p><p>“Yeah, s’all good,” you shot back, using all your power to keep your voice even.</p><p>A beat, but it would be too good to be true if he had left, “Lock down’s over. Michonne thought you’d more than deserved a break being locked in there,” there’s a bite to his voice that surprises both of them.</p><p>“Sounds like Stuart’s jealous he didn’t spend his lockdown pressed up against these bars,” his voice a quiet rumble, that shouldn’t have done exactly what it did to you.</p><p>You shook you head, rolling you eyes, “Yeah, gimme a minute,” looking at him with a smirk as you used the distraction to yank yourself from him, “Dozed off a for a few minutes,” stepping across the room to grab you keys and shotgun, “Meet ya out front?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” the words followed by retreating footsteps.</p><p>“If only Stuart knew he didn’t have a chance,” Negan sighed, his voice oozing with sarcasm, “Could put him out of a job,” you scoffed, rolling your eyes as you gripped the doorknob, “I’m sure house arrest would be much more efficient,” laughing as you slammed the door behind you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>